


And then he knew it

by orphan_account



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night in which Laurie knew that it loved Amy March
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	And then he knew it

Why?

I was on everything I could think of, sitting at the bar along with a couple of friends I wouldn't remember, his gaze fixed on the glass of whiskey he was drinking. His eyes glistened in the dim light of that his lagar while he could not help but wonder... Why even when days had passed his fight with Amy; couldn't get her out of her thoughts? I was thinking about how she despised him... did she really think that so of him?

They had already settled, but he couldn't help but think about his fight. After apologizing to her, he had proposed that his last portrait be out of him and she accepted. I wanted to spend as much time with her and show her that she had changed. Not for Jo, or anything else for her.

But how could I show her that it would change if she spent most of the day with Fred? Why did Fred Vaughn have the right to be with Amy and he didn't? Why could Fred kiss Amy's cheek? And most importantly, why did he feel his blood boil when he saw that scene?

He felt so alone, but when he met Amy that loneliness was displaced as a gentle summer breeze coming in and comforting you.

He had never considered any place his home, not even the house of the Marches. But with Amy he felt like a dream. He floated through the clouds of how relaxed and fluid it was to be near her. Like that afternoon at the lake, where the two paddled in tune. That day Laurie felt in a bubble made by Amy March.

But right now he felt miserable, worse than when Jo turned him down. What I felt at the time cannot be compared to how distressed and ill-born he felt.

What could I do to keep Amy from marrying Fred Vaughn?... Nothing, because she doesn't deserve a man like him, not even like Fred. Both didn't even hit his heels.

The more glasses served, the more I thought about Amy. In their beautiful skin, their mesmerizing green eyes and long lashes that adorned them, the pink lips that looked like they made mockery at their temptation to kiss them and their shiny golden hair. There was nothing Laurie longed for but to see Amy with blushing cheeks and loose hair. He could bet all his inheritance that there would be nothing more perfect than his long head loose like a cascade of gold.

Suddenly his friends started to annoy him with the way some ladies looked at him. By this time he was already drunk and eager to get Amy out of his mind once and for all, so for the sole purpose of forgetting he approached one of them and started flirting.

He want to forget everything, lock all your feelings in a box and throw it into the sea. I wanted not to think about Amy March every minute of the day. And I mainly wanted to stop dreaming about her.

At some point in the night, he could feel as he had already made the most of it. Everything was spinning and I heard Amy's melodious voice telling her that this wasn't him. But I was fed up.  
The girl with whom it was flirting, was speaking and speaking while he was not extracting Amy's image.

He felt how the woman took the hand and that was enough to Laurie so that it could give him a passionate kiss.  
She did not refuse, if not that, the game of the boy was still.

He did not know how they had come to the room of the hotel where it was stayed, but he knew what was going to do in this one.

The girl was extracting urgently the vest that it was bringing while they were kissing.

He couldn't stop his thoughts, flying back to Amy... how could he be? Why couldn't I get her out of her head once and for all? I didn't want him to feel like he didn't care, because it was quite the opposite. To him, she was absolutely everything and within his heart he wished with all his might that it be Amy who would accompany him tonight.

Why does he have to get into my thoughts at a time like this? – Laurie thought, feeling angry about appearing to Amy again.

But after that he couldn't think of anything else, as he felt the girl push him to bed with her. Laurie could no longer fight against; he just closed his eyes and decided to get carried away. He was kissing him, but this time he responded to that caress, feeling as desire began to awaken he was burning he apeum in his body, while they both kissed even more.

He felt that he was beginning to lose control of his actions. For him that was much more than just passion, need or desire… I felt the urgency of letting out everything that I had carried in the chest, everything that I had been keeping there for so long and that had caused him so much pain during all those years.

She tried to kiss him, but suddenly his lips felt cold and lifeless. He turned his head, breaking that kiss and hiding his face in the girl's neck. She clenched him ardently against her body, feeling Laurie's muscles tense and her heart beating violently against her own chest.

His heart had been so cold for so long... his body had needed his contact for so long... its warmth, its closeness, its presence... he had wanted it for so long. everything in it was perfect, her hair gold color, her delicate and soft skin, her lips, her body... God! That body so perfect that it drove him crazy every time he had it near him.

Laurie moaned, trying with all his forces to control something that threatened to escape him… he closed his eyes tightly. The girl could hear him breathing agitously against his neck. She hugged him more forcefully, if that was possible, whispering his name in his ear, to let him know that she was there… that he was with him… even though he seemed to be so far away, in another place or… with someone else?

He had dreamed therefore time of this class of intimacy, this physical closeness with her … because she was she whom he loved … to her whom he loved and wanted … was she who he had dreamed so many times to be able to have in its arms that way. He wanted to feel it as close as one could, after everything what they had spent together in all this time, he wanted to feel its skin against his, its lips in theirs … 

He wanted to drown in his aroma… he wanted to get lost in his body, cause him an intense pleasure, make him feel loved and protected, something he knew she had needed for so long, for he well knew that she needed love, much love... He knew how she was behaving with the other people.. Cold. In Europe he had been without his family, without that home he had, only with the Aunt March that always demanded and demanded.

He wanted to show her how much she cared, how much she loved her, although she couldn't be sure that she reciprocated the feeling, that didn't matter to her. Only a moment of intimacy with her would be enough for him… a moment stolen from heaven.

that night the only thing he wanted was to get lost in her… make her own… give herself to her in body, soul, and mind… she wanted to love her as if there weren't one morning, as if she were the only two people alive on the face of the planet… as if she were only woman. The only one.

Laurie groaned, unable to contain those feelings and sensations. feeling like all his emotions came out of control and overflowed in his heart, taking him to the limit of his resistance. one word, one word... a name, his name slipped out of his lips and a tremor swept through his whole body, causing him to collapse heavily, while his heart was beating violently in his chest. and before he lost all sense of reality, his last thought was that if the sky existed, I was sure that one day I would find it...in those emerald green eyes of her.

it just started to dawn and that day promised to be so icy and gray. Two figures lay immobile on the bed and his soft and comfortable breathing was the only sound that seemed to disturb the silence of dawn.

The girl slept soundly, curled up in her blankets, turning her back on Laurie. He was awake, had been awake for a while; had his arms under his head like a pillow, his eyes were nailed to the ceiling. There was a considerable distance between them, a distance that Laurie didn't seem to care about despite the cold of the morning.  
—I wonder how he's going to be. – thought. –   
I should go see her again... I must have gone after her... I was a fool! I shouldn't have let her go with Fred!

The girl moved a little and it was until then that Laurie seemed to notice her presence by her side. He looked at her and an expression of deep concern appeared on her face as she remembered what had happened the night before.

\- Oh!... - thought sadly. – I didn't want things to happen this way.

Laurie sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling again. He remembered all it felt like to have that girl in her arms, caress her soft skin and kiss her sweet lips... she remembered the feeling of the hair between her fingers and the caresses she had lag on her. she was an absolutely perfect woman.

I'd spent the night with that woman. But even though he had had her in his bed, it was not her whom he had had in his mind or in his heart... those spaces had been completely occupied by someone else... someone who's probably never with him.

Laurie stood up, feeling ashamed of himself. Although it was very early and although he had the day off, he decided he couldn't be in bed for another minute... not with her.

He went to the bathroom, took a shower. Before entering the bathroom, Laurie stopped at the door and reloaded against the bathroom frame, to observe her for a moment.

Rerecorded the passion, necessity and urgency he had felt the night before... I felt he was going to go crazy, the sensations in his body were too much to contain them.

It was only a word… a single word that escaped violently from his lips without he being able to avoid it… a single word that came out directly from his heart… that escaped from the depths of his soul.

— AMY!

He had heard himself speak that word, with a deep voice and almost breathless… a word that he had sounded almost like a plea… or perhaps as a prayer.

All I could remember was that moment... that eternal moment that seemed to contain in himself all the answers he had been looking for for so long.

For that simple word, uttered at the time, meant more than all the conversations they had had. than all those long sleepless nights in which he had tried to understand his feelings and understand the situation.

That word told him everything he needed to know… everything he longed to know… Now everything seemed clear. That morning the world looked like a different place… suddenly everything seemed to have a purpose and meaning in his life.

After so long, after all your doubts and so much pain. I had only needed one word… one word.

… and then he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, this is my English version of my previous fanfic, if there are inconveniences, I apologize. I am a Chilean and I do not speak, nor do I understand English so fluently. Anyway, I would like to know your opinion below and if you like a Kudo.
> 
> Besos♡


End file.
